


i can do this all night (back it up, back it up)

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, GUYS I’M SO SORRY, consensual !!! :>, im sorry, size... kink, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’ll take every fiber of his being to rip her cheeky demeanor apart, piece by piece.
Relationships: Phillip Mauvais/Reader
Collections: Anonymous





	i can do this all night (back it up, back it up)

**Author's Note:**

> make a wish (english version) :>

_10:34 PM._  
  
“Look at me, Y/N,” Phillip growls. He throws the keys of his car onto the table, turning around to stare down at you.  
  
“You’re insane, thinking you can get away with that. What, you wanted me to fuck you in front of everyone? Is that it?” He chuckles a bit, “I can’t believe you.”  
  
You take a gulp and look up at him, confidently. “And what if I did? You think that’ll set your mind straight, since you wanna stick your dick in everything else but me?”  
  
He stares at you blankly.  
  
“Is this why you’ve been acting like this?”  
  
“Why else-” He captures you in a rough kiss, pushing you against the wall behind you. Pulling back, he says, “I didn’t want to overwork you...” He places a short peck on your lips. “I know how busy you’ve been.”  
  
His sudden confession makes you tear up. “I wouldn’t... You’d never be a chore to me.” You kiss him back, struggling to reach his lips. Your arms snake around his back in an effort to pull him down. You feel him smile against the kiss, slowly pulling back.  
  
“Never expected you to act this cute, Y/N.”  
  
“Should I not?” You tilt your head to the right, grinning a bit.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re right. Felt like you were treating my existence like a cheap toy, so I ringed up someon-”  
  
He covers your mouth in a snarl. You cheekily look up at him with a smile under his hand.  
  
“What the fuck do you mean, you ringed someone?” You shrug your shoulders with a lack of an answer; you love seeing him riled up over something he knows isn’t true.  
  
The mood in the room shifts, and his face drops. His face gets close to your ear, whispering: “I don’t know what the fuck has gotten into you, but I’m going to set you straight, right here.”  
  
“You should see how mad you look right now,” You let out a light laugh against the hand clamped around your mouth.  
  
He grabs your throat instead. You let out a couple coughs as both of your hands come grabbing at the hand grappled around your neck. He gets close to your face.  
  
“Stop fucking teasing me. Wash up. I’ll see you in the room in 10 minutes.” He lets go of your throat, making you collapse onto the ground. He enters the bedroom, slamming the door in the process.  
  
 _Fuck, that was hot._  
  


* * *

_10:55 PM._

Once you’re done, you ponder whether you should enter the room or not. You’re aware of your 3 minute tardy, which makes you anxious to open the door. With just your towel covering your body, you decide to turn the knob on the door, only to be greeted with complete darkness. 

“Phillip?” You call out to be answered with nothingness. This is when you get scared, hurrying over to the light switch on the other side of the room. That’s when his presence greets you, covering your eyes with... silk? Trying to reach the covering to take it off, you only drop your towel in the process. 

Well, _fuck._

“Phillip, please, why-” He picks you up bridal style to the bed, making you flustered of his actions. 

He throws you on the bed, positioning you on all fours. 

“Now, Y/N, you’ll sit here and take it, or I’ll make you sit here and take it.” His voice makes you want him to devour you entirely. 

“Is no an answer?” You reply to him, only for him to shove his fingers into your mouth.

”Is gagging you an answer?” You moan around his hand, rolling your eyes back into your sockets.

You can feel one of your legs being pulled up, leaving you exposed to his eyes. Pulling his fingers out of your mouth, he pushes one of them into your tight heat, making you sob against the pillow. 

“Interesting. Not sure if you’ve prepared beforehand or I just made you too wet.” 

You _definitely_ didn’t do anything in the shower.

He sinks another finger into you with no resistance, but it makes you want to squirm. Getting your sight taken away from you makes everything else around you feel like it has much more depth. 

The mood in the room is mysterious, you can’t make it out to be anything as his fingers start moving, curling and pressing in the right places. 

He’s quiet. It’s scary. You can only wait for him to do something else. 

He pulls out of you, and you can hear some rummaging around you. _Ah, he’s already-_

Without a warning, you can feel him sink into you, gaining a groan out of you. You want to touch him, reach out to him, but you _can’t_. You don’t.

”Phillip...”

” _Stop talking._ I don’t wanna hear anything come out of that mouth of yours. Unless you want to actually get gagged.”

_Fine._

He starts moving, eliciting deep grunts out of him. He grasps your waist extremely hard, and starts thrusting into you shallowly.

It’s too hard to hold back any whines. One particular thrust sends you insane, and you let out a small moan. 

He stops and turns you around onto your back.

”What the _fuck_ was that?”

You can’t sense anything that’s happening. Just his left hand coming up to restrict your airways and his right pushing your legs open to push into you more.

”Mmph... That’s what I thought... What a good cockslut.” At this angle, he can reach further into you. Your mouth is hanging open as you can’t seem to take air in, silent tears running down your cheeks.

It’s like you can see him smiling down at you, preying at the way you struggle under him. Tiny, inferior. _Only for him._

He lets go of your neck, letting you breathe. _That’s gonna leave a bruise._

His free hand grips onto your hair, pulling your hair back, as his thrusts grow faster.

”Fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ Y/N I’m so close hnng..” That’s when he lets go, and reaches his climax with jittering hips.

He comes with a deep, reverberating moan.

i don’t want to finish this lol

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been pressing on the “add new work” button lately :/ i need to stop doign that


End file.
